Mice (Cinderella)
The Mice are characters in the 1950 Disney animated feature film, Cinderella. They are friends of Cinderella, and are the natural enemies of Lucifer the cat. There are three male mice named Bert, Mert, and Luke and three female mice named Mary, Suzy, and Perla. Bert and Mert are identical twin mice wearing blue shirts and yellow hats. Overall, there are many other mice with unknown names. Biography ''Cinderella'' These mice wake up in the morning listening to Cinderella sing "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" as well as helping her dress up for the day. The mice later got some bits of corn for breakfast from Cinderella after Jaq distracts Lucifer so they could reach Cinderella in the garden. Later, Cinderella shows them her mother's old dress, which she plans to redesign as her dress for the ball. When she is called away by her stepfamily for more work that keeps her occupied for the rest of the day, the mice, along with the birds, take over the duty of redesigning the dress (Cinderelly, Cinderelly), which they show to Cinderella at the end of the day. Later, the mice watch in horror and dismay when the Stepsisters destroy Cinderella's dress, and when Cinderella ran out into the garden to weep, two of the mice, Bert and Luke, join Jaq and Gus on trying to console Cinderella. These four mice would later be turned into horses by the Fairy Godmother to take Cinderella to the ball. They return to their mouse forms after the clock strikes twelve at midnight. The next day, after Lady Tremaine locks Cinderella in her room to prevent her from revealing herself as Prince Charming's true love, the mice and the birds fight Lucifer for the key, but they're no match for their mortal enemy. The battle finally ends in victory for them when Bruno arrives and chases Lucifer away. They later cheer for Cinderella when she reveals the other glass slipper to the Grand Duke, proving herself as Prince Charming's true love. At the end of the film, the mice move into the palace and cheer for Cinderella's wedding with Prince Charming. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' The mice help with the Fairy Godmother's stories that set the plot in motion. Jaq, Gus, and Mary had the most prominent role in this film, while the other mice were mainly seen in between each segment, with the exception of a few male mice appearing alongside them in the three shorts. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' Jaq and Gus only appear, but the rest of the mice are mentioned by Cinderella, when Cinderella pretends to plan to get rid of them, as part of her strategy to reclaim the Fairy Godmother's wand. ''House of Mouse'' The mice make occasional appearances in House of Mouse alongside Jaq, Gus, and Cinderella. See also *Jaq and Gus Navigation Category:Male Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Pure Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Honest Category:Feminists Category:Bond Protector Category:Sidekicks